


Learning to be

by hanasolomen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Learning Disabilities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasolomen/pseuds/hanasolomen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A no zombies AU where Beth has learning disabilities and Daryl is hired to help on the farm. They help each other learn not to let others dictate how they see themselves and to move on from traumas in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bethyl AU. It may take a bit to build up to anything really shippy but it will get there. Also I will add tags as I go and the rating may change. Comments are always welcome.
> 
> This fic is not abandoned but its not regularly updated. New chapters are added when I get really stressed. Mostly around when my school has finals.

With Shawn enlisted in the army and Maggie still off at college Hershel needed some help on the farm. Out of the few people he interviewed Beth thought he had made the worst decision. The man was gruff, dirty, and worst of all a felon.

When Maggie had confronted her daddy about it, giving voice to Beth's thoughts, Hershel had just said that the boy had done his time and had payed for his crimes now was when he got the chance to live again.

That's how just days into Beth's senior year of high school Daryl Dixon came to be an aggravating addition to her life.

__________________________________________________________________________________

School was awful Beth hated it she hated how everyone seemed to just glide by with minimal effort. When she worked so hard and studied for hours and what did she have to show for it? 

An English essay that she had struggled with for three weeks, had missed going out with her friends to revise and spell check again and again because something was always wrong.

All of her hard work now sat on her desk upside down and under her math text book because she couldn't bare to look at it. Marked with more pink ink then black and a big 49% and an even bigger F next to it. All in pretty hot pink pen.

She hated it. She felt so stupid. Even if no one had seen her grade she felt like she was being judged and found lacking to the extreme.

School had never been Beth's strong point. She had been in special ed her entire life her counselor and sped teachers tried to help but in such a small town with its limited resources kids like Beth fell through the cracks.

The bell rang just in time for Beth to high tail it out of class before the tears brimming in her eyes could roll down her checks for all the class to see.

Jimmy was waiting for her in the parking lot. "You okay Bethy?" She just climbed in the passenger seat ignoring Zach's attempt at getting her attention so he could try and flirt. She was not interested.

"Beth?"Jimmy asked again once he was behind the wheel. "You okay?" "Fine. I'm fine" 

She pulled her her hair from its pony tail and let it fall over her face enough that Jimmy couldn't see when she turned her head to the window and gave into the silent tears.

__________________________________________________________________________________

When they finally got to the farm Beth got out without saying anything. Jimmy didn't try and make her. He knew that it would only make things worse if he tried anything that would push her. 

They had been best friends their entire lives and even tried dating a bit in their freshmen year before deciding that they were better just as friends.

He knew that Beth was in special ed. he even aided for the TOPS (Transition, Organization, Planing, and Study skills) class freshmen year so she wouldn't have to be alone.

He couldn't help much. School had always been easy for him and he didn't understand how her brain worked but he did his best to be there for her anyway.

Beth ran to the stables and had her horse half way saddled when she realized some one was in the barn with her.

Daryl was leaning against the back door watching her. She met his gaze with a furious and embarrassed glare. Fully aware of the tears on her face and snot on her sleeve. "What!" she snapped

When he didn't reply she finished saddling Aspin and got the hell out of there.

__________________________________________________________________________________

It was well past ten when she finally got back to the stables and after eleven before she was inside. 

Exhausted and so done with everything Beth opted to skip a shower until the morning and just kicked off her jeans to pass out above the covers on her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes home and brings Glenn with her.

Maggie was coming home for the first time in a month and Beth couldn't have been more excited. "Beth calm down. She wont get here until five." Hershel said 

Beth knew he was right but she couldn't wait to talk to her sister. Home coming was next week and this was the first year they didn't have all of her outfits for the spirit days made at least the week before. 

Hershel was out on the porch when Maggie finally pulled up in her red Chevy Cruze. Beth got there just in time to see a man getting out of the passenger seat before she threw herself at her sister. "Maggie!" 

"Hey Beth." she said almost squeezing the life out of the younger girl. "This is my boyfriend Glenn." 

The man looked so nerves when her offered his hand that Beth couldn't help but hug him too. "Its nice to finally meet you Glenn." 

"come on dinner should be just about done." Hershel said coming up next to his girls. "Beth why don't you go tell Daryl that suppers ready?" 

"He's eating with us?" Maggie asked Beth went down to the barn before she heard any more. After the first few days her daddy had insisted that the man eat with them unless he had other plans.

It had taken a while to convince Daryl and Beth is still convinced that he came just to shut her daddy up. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

Daryl came in just as they were finishing saying grace. Maggie glared at him as he sat next to Beth. Glenn was in the spot that Daryl normally took.

Dinner was more awkward and tense then it normally was but not nearly as bad as when Hershel had first mad the man eat with them. 

To try and break the tension Beth asked Maggie about her classes. Maggie went on about her professors and the classes they taught. When they had exhausted that topic Glenn had turned the same question on Beth.

Before she could find some way to avoid talking about school. Daryl said something about them all being 'a bunch of peppy pains in the ass' about that game and just like that the topic had changed to home coming. Which was something Beth could talk on for hours.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Beth was doing dishes when she realized the light pink scratches on the inside of her left arm. She hadn't even realized how anxious Glenn's question had made her.

Taking three deep breaths Beth finished the dishes making sure to pull the selves of her cardigan all the way down once her hands were dry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie helps with with her outfits for home coming week.

After church Beth and Maggie went to the thrift shop to get supplies for her outfits for the dress up days.

"So whats going on this year" Maggie asked heading over to the women's section. "Monday is superhero day then formal. Wednesday is 70's day and Thursday is supernatural. Friday is always school spirit." 

"Okay, this should be fun." Maggie said starting on the jeans "How do you feel about bell bottoms?" Beth just smiled she had missed this, missed her sister. Maggie held up a cute pair with a brown crocheted belt. "Yes!"

Back at the house they set up in Beth's room. Bags dropped on the floor and bits of outfits that didn't need altering set on the bed. They got their momma's sewing machine out and set it up on a card table in the middle of the room.

"So tomorrow, are you going to wear a tutu?" Beth groaned "Do you know how many girls are going to be doing that and since when do superheros wear tutus. I have never seen a superhero wear a tutu. You can be feminine without being a ballerina." 

"So black leotard and gray leggings what superhero is that going to be?" Maggie teased "black canary!" Beth grinned. 

__________________________________________________________________________________

When Jimmy got to the farm on Monday he waited ten minutes then honked. He gave it a few more minutes then layed on the horn for a bit.

The door swung open and Daryl yelled "Shut it! The girl ain't ready yet!"

When Beth finally came down it was in black high heel boots, gray leggings, a black leotard, black choker, dark eye makeup, and red lipstick. She tucked her straitened hair behind her ear in a nervous movement and smiled at the ground."Do i look alright?" 

"Beth. You look great." Jimmy said "Told you Beth." Maggie said smugly walking in and making herself a toaster waffle. 

"Daryl?" "hm?" "How do i look?" Beth asked the man leaning against the counter "What ya askin' me for girl?" she just shrugged "You don't care enough about my feelings to lie."

Jimmy grabbed her hand "You look amazing, Beth. Now hurry up before we miss first hour." He said pulling her out to his car before Daryl could answer.  
__________________________________________________________________________________

Thursday Beth came down to where Daryl was working on the old tractor. "What ya want, girl?" He said as he wiped grease on his jeans and finally looking at her.

She was wearing a guns and roses tank top, red and black flannel, tight ripped jeans, with her hair pulled into her signature pony tail. She had gone as a gender-bent Winchester for supernatural day "Beth" she said

"What?" "My name is Beth. You keep calling me girl. Its Beth." "What do ya want, Beth?" he growled the name.

She hopped up onto the seat of the tractor "I wanted to know if your going to the parade." 

"Na, I ain't goin'." A hurt look crossed her face so fast he may have imagined it before her smile was back and bright as ever.

"It starts at seven if you change your mind. We're going to be in front of the mechanic shop." She hopped down and headed for the farm.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friday night football game.

Practically every one in the town showed up for the game on Friday night. When the Greene family got there they ran into Rick in the parking lot. Him and Hershel talking until they were at the bleachers where Lori sat holding Judith. 

"Hi Lori." Maggie said Beth nudged Glenn forward "This is my boyfriend Glenn." They all talked for a bit until a small body almost knocked Beth over with the force of its hug. 

"Carl!" Lori warned Beth mussed the boys hair "Hey kiddo." "Hey Beth. Are you going to watch us tonight?" Beth had been Lori and Ricks go to baby sitter since Maggie left for college. 

"Not tonight. After the game I'm going out with my friends." "Cool." he said his smile turned into a pout when he continued "After the game i have to go to bed." She knelt down in front of the third grader and said "Ya but that's an hour past your bedtime so really your getting to stay up late."

At half time Beth had wandered from her family to go meet up with Tara, Rosita, and Jimmy.

______________________________________________________________________________

The game had been over for an hour at least when Beth finally found Jimmy. He had disappeared just after they had won against Kellten high school. 

The boy had said he would only a minute then they would meet up with their friends for celebratory milkshakes.

When she finally saw him she wished she hadn't. Brain bleach really needed to be a thing because sweet innocent Jimmy fucking a football player behind the gym was something she could have lived forever and been okay without seeing. 

So Beth decided to just walk the fuck home. Instead of waiting for her ride to be finished.

______________________________________________________________________________

Most restaurants and bars that were open were packed but on the street it was almost empty. The few people that Beth did pass would say hi or smile at her but there weren't that many. 

Beth was contemplating the the idea of going into one of the crowded businesses to call her daddy or Maggie to come and get her but then they would ask about Jimmy. Beth couldn't have that. She knew that Jimmy liked guys but she also knew that she was the only one he told besides the guy he was apparently sleeping with. 

"The hell ya doing here girl?" Beth was shocked from her thoughts at the angry yet familiar voice. "Daryl!" she said tuning to the door of the bar were he stood leaning against the wall. 

Beth breathed a sigh of relief until he opened his mouth again "Yer daddy know yer here?" "No " She didn't know what to say. Then deciding on the truth or at least most of it she said "My ride kinda fell thru."

"So what ya were just gonna what? Walk home?"Daryl looked pissed when she didn't answer he growled "Get yer ass inside" chin jerking towards the bar. 

She followed him to table in the back with some people she recognized. Tyreese and Dale from the auto shop. "Beth?" Dale asked when she walked over "What are you doing here?" "Sit" Daryl growled Beth sat in the only open chair before she answered "I missed my ride home."

Before anyone could offer to drive her Daryl sat down his now empty beer bottle on the table in front of her "Lets go. 'fore yer daddy gets to worried." He didn't even wait to make sure she was following before heading out to the parking lot.

Beth had seen Daryl's bike before she just had never expected to end up riding on it. Before he could beside how she felt about it a helmet was being shoved into her hands. 

She stumbled when she was getting on. Daryl didn't have to tell her to hold on but when he revved the bike and took off down the street that hold got a lot tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

Beth sat at the kitchen table with a stack of books her laptop and the dozen or so worksheets that went along with her paper. She had been working since noon it was now, she checked her phone, almost six. 

"What’s with hurricane Hilmont?" with a deep sigh Beth said "Ms. Kronback is letting me redo my essay." "Well you gotta clean it up foods done. Daddy's about to bring it in off the grill"

______________________________________________________________________________

After everyone was seated, Daryl next to Beth again, and grace was said Hershel asked "How is your homework coming along, Beth? It seemed like you had a lot of it." She continued to poke at her baked beans. 

" 'S okay." she mumbled "What did your English teacher say about that paper?" She really didn’t want to talk about this especially not in front of Glenn and Daryl.

They didn’t know how stupid she was and she didn’t plan on enlightening them any time soon.

"Beth?" her father’s voice wasn’t stern or disappointed but she knew that it was close and that hurt. She hadn’t done anything wrong. 

"She said i can redo it if it’s in by Monday." Beth hated how weak her voice was and how all eyes were on her. 

Glenn smiled at her "That should be easy. you have a few days. Anyone can write a paper in that time. No big deal."  
He was trying to help Beth knew that, she knew that he wasn’t trying to make her feel bad. Hell the boy didn’t even know why what he was saying was stupid. She just didn’t care.

"Not everyone." she growled standing up. Hands slamming on the table "Not everyone can do shit!"

Maggie gasped "Beth you’re being a brat" She glared daggers at her sister for a minute before storming out.

______________________________________________________________________________

Daryl found her in the stables with Aspin. "What!" she snapped at him. "Nothin' just never heard ya cuss before." He walked over to the back wall and grabbed two brushes and handed her one "If yer planning on hiding in here at least make yerself useful."

After a while Beth finally growled out "Why the hell do I even have to write this paper." She wasn’t expecting a response but she got one "What type of paper is it?" "Argumentative." she grumbled

"We have so many essays and tests because people want a way to judge it were smart. They don’t realize that some people just don’t test well. It’s just memorization because they only teach you what you need to know for passing the test and you never remember it after the test because you don’t care, because it has nothing to do with your life. Just because you test well does not mean that you are smart, or a good student, or ready to be and adult." she sighed. 

Daryl didn't know where all the air for her rant was coming from because it didn’t seem like the girl was breathing. "It’s too stressful and that makes it even harder to learn." she admitted softly.

"Seems to me ya got yer paper all figured out." She whipped her head around so fast golden strands of hair hit her in the face "This isn’t a joke Dixon!" 

He held his hands up in defense "I ain’t jokin. Do ya think schools should have so much testin'?" "No" she muttered "That’s yer stance. yer evidence is they are stressful and stress makes it harder to learn. Lousy teaching methods are used 'cuse of tryin to get kids to pass the tests" 

He ticked each point off on his fingers as he went "And they ain’t proof that yer smart or ready for college or to be an adult." As he was leaving he called over his shoulder "Find some damn sources and fill in the blanks."


	6. Chapter 6

Monday morning Beth found her paper on the table marked up with her bright blue pen. She didn’t even want to see what was written. She took the paper and “lunch” that was sitting next to it and went to meet up with jimmy for school. 

\--------------------------------------------------

At lunch Beth went to the tops room. The special ed teachers wouldn’t care if she spent her lunch hour working. After pulling up the paper on her laptop she couldn’t put off looking at the corrections any longer. 

It wasn’t that bad. Beth had been expecting so much more negative comments. She expected it to be more spiteful and mean but they weren’t. there were a few spelling corrections that spell check couldn’t figure out as well as a few suggestions for words that got her point across better. The worst part was a suggestion to change the order of the paragraphs. 

Even with all the blue marks Beth had her paper fixed and ready to turn in before lunch was over but not with enough time to make it to the cafeteria. So she pulled out the “lunch” that was set out with her paper. A can of mountain dew and a snickers bar.

Putting her headphones in Beth turned on some Sara Bareilles and waited for the bell for English. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Maggie and Glenn had gone back to Atlanta the night before and while Beth would miss her sister she was glad not to have to put up with Glenn’s unintentionally hurtful comments about school. 

Dinner without then was quite. Hershel talked about his day at work with Beth and Daryl listening quietly. Beth finished her vegetables while Daryl answered her father’s questions about the horses and the farm.

Clearing the table and doing the dishes was something that Beth started doing after her mom passed away and did automatically at this point. 

Daryl hadn’t said anything about her paper but the man didn’t say much of anything unless he was mad. She wanted to thank him for his help but couldn’t figure out how to do that without making it a big deal. Daryl had always brushed her off when she tried to talk to him.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Beth? Could I talk to you for a minute?” Ms. Kronback asked. “sure.” She turned to jimmy “I’ll see you at lunch.” Beth said and followed Ms. Kronback to her classroom. 

“Beth I graded your paper.” Beth started to fidget with her bracelet. “I know that you struggle with school sometimes especially with my class but I’ve seen some of your work that’s really good like the poems you turned in last month. I know that you can do well in this class if you put in enough effort.” She took a paper off her desk. 

“I don’t know what you did differently with this paper than the one you turned in before home coming but whatever it is seems to work for you. Good job.” Beth took the paper and in that dammed pink pen she hated so much she saw 88% B+ she couldn’t believe it couldn’t think of anything to say. “why don’t you go to lunch before your friend starts to worry?” 

\---------------------------------------------------

Daryl was working on his bike when he heard her come up behind him. The girl was the only one who ever went looking for him. “what ya want Beth?” she sat cross legged on the ground next to him. 

She played with her bracelet for a minute before looking at him. “I got my paper back. I got a B+” she looked back down “I never do that well on essays so I wanted to thank you for all that help.” 

He shrugged and went back to working on his motorcycle “ain’t a big deal girl.” She laid back in the grass and watched the sky so long that he thought that she wasn’t going to argue before he heard he whisper “it is to me” it was quiet enough that he could pretend he didn’t hear and if his lips twitched in a slight smile well there was nobody around to see it.


	7. Chapter 7

The lights in the kitchen and living room were on when Daryl pulled up to the house. He had planned to go to the bar for the night before realizing that it was overrun by people in costumes who were too old to trick-or-treat but didn’t want to stay home and pass out candy for Halloween.

Normally by 10:00 Hershel was asleep and the only light on came from Beth’s window. Daryl went to check if everything was okay and found Beth in the kitchen. She was listening to the monster mash and dancing around while her popcorn finished popping. “oh my god Daryl!” she whisper yelled seeing him leaning against the door frame his arms crossed.

“you scared me half to death. What are you doing here?” he rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled something “what?” “just wanted to check in. the lights not normally on.” She laughed and grabbed the popcorn and held it up like that explained everything “movie marathon.” “shouldn’t ya be at a party or something?” she handed him the bowl of popcorn and grabbed one of candy. 

“well daddy doesn’t like me driving at night especially when so many people are out drinking and after homecoming I think we established that my ride isn’t exactly reliable.” She sat down on the couch “care to join me?” 

The girl was crazy but he couldn’t really blame her. All of her friends were out having fun and she was stuck at home watching movies in her pajamas. “sure. What we watching?” “the great pumpkin Charlie Brown.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

By three am they had made it through three bowls of popcorn, and two and a half bags of candy. Beth was scrolling through the Halloween movies on Netflix. Finally, she settled on drag me to hell. Daryl thought it looked like more fun than the animated movies they watched so far.

It was funny but he decided it may be a bit gory for the girl when she jumped up and grabbed his arm. “the hell girl?” she sat up “sorry” the next time she jumped he pulled the hood of her giraffe onesie pajamas over her eyes and turned off the movie. 

He picked the first thing on her Netflix list. “the hell is this shit?” Beth looked up “it’s dance moms.” She grabbed a Twix from the bowl on the table and started to explain. “so the girls are on a dance team and the teacher is a total bitch.” 

He smiled at her or at least what passed as a smile for him. Even if it was more of a smirk “so why don’t they get another teacher?” Beth smirked right back. “because she’s the best. So anyway the moms all hate her and they hate each other and they all bitch a lot and the girls are all really good at dancing.” She rambled. It was always odd and amusing to hear the girl cuss.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The show wasn’t really Daryl’s thing. The girls were spoiled and the mothers were self-centered but Beth liked it and he didn't have anything better to do. Beth fell asleep around five. Just before her daddy would be getting up. He figured that it was probably a good time to turn in and get some sleep himself.

\------------------------------------------------------------

Beth woke up on the couch with the one of her mama’s quilts covering her instead of in its usual place on the rocking chair in the corner. Rappers were everywhere and there were a few stray popcorn kernels on the floor. It was a mess but it could wait a little longer. She snuggled into the couch and fell back asleep enjoying the warmth for a few more hours.


	8. Chapter 8

Daryl lived in the old guest house on the other side of the barn than the main house. It wasn’t really big but it worked for him. The farm was nice. It was away from people calm and quiet. It felt almost safe. Nowhere had ever truly felt safe to Daryl. 

The knock on the door drew him out of his thoughts. Usually no one came to his house. Hershel had come by only a few times in the months Daryl had been helping on the farm. Beth on the other hand came by much more often. Usually she just came when her daddy sent her to call him in to dinner. 

“what ya want girl?” he asked opening the door. It wasn’t late enough for dinner so she obviously wanted something else. Beth looked at the ground fidgeting. “ya gunna say something or are ya planning to just stand there till dinner?”

She stopped fidgeting but he saw her nails digging into her arm. She would have little crescent moon marks on her arms for at least a few hours. He didn’t think she would draw blood even on accident. He’d seen her doing that before trying to calm down or focus mostly when her sister or her sister’s boyfriend asked Beth about school.

He moved back opening the door wider. “come on in?” no one had been inside his place before but the girl was obviously on the edge. Well she did a good job of hiding just how much she was freaking out. He’d noticed that before. most people wouldn’t ketch on but Daryl had spent his entire life hiding what he felt. He knew what it looked like.

Beth sat on the couch while Daryl went to get a beer for himself and a soda for the girl. “drink.” They sat in silence for a few minutes as Beth clamed a little. “what happened?” Beth went on to describe her day at school more specifically history class and how they had been given a five-page paper to write. 

When her fingers went back to marking up her arm Daryl pulled out a pocket knife. “open.” He said showing her how to flick it open. “close.” He demonstrated how to unlock the blade and close the knife. Before handing it to her. “why do I need a knife?” she asked him looking really confused. “something to do with your hands. Keeps ya from doing that.” He nodded to her arm. Beth blushed and focused on trying to open the knife like Daryl had showed her.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The three of them were seated around the table in the kitchen for dinner. They only used the dining room when Maggie and Glenn came home or if they had guests but when it was just Hershel, his little girl, and Daryl they ate in the kitchen. “how was school today Beth?” Hershel asked Beth hadn’t looked to happy when she came home but she looked better now. “it was okay. We got a really big paper but Daryl said that he’d help me work on it some.” 

Hershel was a little shocked. Daryl went out of his way to avoid people but he seemed to have taken a liking to Bethy. It was hard not to, his youngest daughter had a way of always making people smile and feel comfortable. It seemed even the angry distant young man who came to his farm months ago couldn’t stay that way around Beth. Not even Daryl was immune to she happy disposition.

“he did now? That’s awfully nice of him.” Hershel said Daryl just shrugged and bit his thumb looking uncomfortable. “how was your day daddy?” Beth asked “good good. James Mickkinon brought his dog into the shop today. She had six puppies. Their looking for homes for the five boys.” “what about the girl?” Beth asked “James plans to give her to his granddaughter for her seventh birthday next month.”

“what type of dogs?” Daryl asked. It seemed like a good topic of conversation. It kept attention off of him. Beth seemed to have the same idea that anything besides school was a safe topic. Either that or the girl just really liked puppies. “German shepherds. We have to keep an eye on them and get them their shots and everything before they can go to new homes.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Beth sat in the cab of Daryl’s truck listening to classic rock as they headed into town. She had convinced him to take her to her daddy’s shop to see the puppies. Daryl had grumbled about it but didn’t really protest. 

Daryl lit another cigarette as they waited at a stop light. “did you ever have a dog growing up?” she asked ignoring the smell. “nah. Never had any pets. You” “just Aspin and Nokey. She was a stray cat I found in the barn when I was three. She was only a few weeks old and mama let me keep her. But we never had a puppy.” Daryl put out his cigarette before they pulled into the parking lot. 

“welcome to Greene’s veterinarian center how can I help you. Oh hi Beth.” “hey Carol. How’s it going?” “good. Your daddys out at the moment. I can give him a call for you if you like?” Carol offered. “No it’s alright. We’re just here to see the puppies.” Carol finally noticed Daryl standing next to the door chewing on his thumb. “oh sorry, Carol this is Daryl Dixon. Daryl this is Carol Peletier.” “it’s nice to meet you Mr. Dixon.” Carol said offering her hand. Daryl shook her hand “it’s just Daryl ma’am.” That seemed to be enough socializing for him because he stepped back behind Beth. 

Carol led them to the room that the puppies were in asking Beth questions about school. Daryl noticed that it the questions didn’t have anything to do with academics but about her friends and her extracurricular activities. 

Beth asked Carol about her daughter Sophia. Daryl hung back as the two women talked about their lives and families. Neither tried to involve him in the conversation which Daryl was grateful for. After showing them to the right room Carol went back to her desk out front and left them to play with the puppies.

After a while Daryl noticed a little one alone off to the side. He picked up the runt and cradled him to his chest. “hey there darlin.” He mumbled petting the little thing. Beth sat back and watched Daryl murmuring to the pup.

she lost track of time and jumped when her daddy’s hand was on her shoulder. “he really is good with animals.” Hershel said nodding to Daryl who stiffened realizing that he wasn’t alone. It was becoming easy not to be on edge around Beth sometimes he would forget she was even there. “he’s the only one without a home lined up. So you can keep him if you’d like.” Daryl just nodded.

He would have to wait for the puppy to be old enough to be away from its mama before Daryl could take him home but Beth insisted that they go to the pet store to get everything he would need.

\--------------------------------------------------

Beth was sitting on the couch in Daryl’s living room typing up an outline for her history paper while Daryl sharpened one of his knives. “daddy wants to know if you’re staying for thanksgiving dinner or if you got family you’re going to visit.” “ain’t got no one ta visit.” He said holding out his hand for her computer. 

He looked over her work before saying “ya should switch up the order in the middle. Yer second point should be first and then the first on should be third. Always put yer strongest points first and last. The middle always gets forgotten anyway.” He handed the computer back and Beth fixed the order. “if you put the strongest ones first and last why am I putting what I had first last?” “flows better that way.” he rubbed the back of his neck Beth had all of her attention on him when she asked. Daryl found that having the full attention of anyone especially that girl on him was unnerving “thanks. I better go get started on dinner. Daddy said he’d be home late so I figured I’d cook.” She smiled at him before getting her school bag.


	9. Chapter 9

Himont high school didn’t give the students a week for thanksgiving like the elementary and middle school. The high school went Monday and Tuesday before having Wednesday thru the next Monday off. 

Hershel knocked on his daughter’s bedroom door Wednesday morning. “Beth I have to go into the shop. I’ll be home before dinner but I won’t have time to do the shopping for tomorrow before your sister comes home. I left a list and some money on the counter for you.” “kay daddy” In Beth’s opinion 8:30 was far too early to be awake on vacation. Being both a farm girl and a high school student Beth was used to waking up early but that didn’t mean that she liked it. 

She put off getting up for as long as she could before getting up and going to the bathroom pulling on some warn skinny jeans and a sky blue tank top and navy blue and gray flannel. she braided back her bangs before pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Beth looked around the kitchen for something to make for breakfast before deciding to get something from the diner or bakery. She took the shopping list and money her daddy left on the kitchen counter for thanksgiving dinner and was out the door by 9:00. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

By 9:15 Beth was cussing up a storm standing outside of her truck. “the hell girl?” Daryl asked coming out of the barn. Beth blushed at being cot cussing. “sorry.” “don’t give a damn if ya cuss girl. What’s wrong?” “my truck won’t start.” She huffed leaning against the door. “I have to get the food for tomorrow before Maggie comes at two. I don’t have time for this.” She rubbed her neck and looked up at the sky.

Daryl sighed “I gotta finish feeding Aspin and the other horses then I’ll run you to town.” Beth followed him back to the barn grinning “hey baby boy” Beth said petting Aspin.   
\------------------------------------------------

Beth sat in Daryl’s truck. It was becoming really familiar for her to sit and look out the window as he drove and smoked a cigarette politely blowing the smoke out the cracked window. Beth sang along to walk this way by Aerosmith

“what’s your favorite thanksgiving food?” Beth asked looking over the list to see if what he said was on it. “don’t got one.” He mumbled pulling into the parking lot. Beth hopped out and grabbed a cart. Daryl following behind her.   
They went through the produce picking up vegetables Beth checking them off the list before putting the pen back behind her ear. “next we need some apples to make pie.” Daryl grabbed the apples Beth gestured to while she grabbed a bag of cranberries.

They went through the store checking off most of the things on the list before checking out. Daryl helped carry the bags to the truck before heading to their next stop. “looks like we just need to hit the bakery and the liquor store.” Beth said turning up the radio.

At the liquor store Beth looked a little bit lost. “what’s on the list?” he asks “Jamison. Whisky cake was mama’s favorite desert. She made it every holiday. Daddy still puts it on the list each year.” She said the sad look on her face seemed so out of place but was gone just as quick as it came. Once they found the whisky Beth handed it and the money to Daryl. There was no way in hell anyone would sell her alcohol. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

When they walked into the bakery a man nearly knocked Beth on her ass when he bumped into her. The only reason she didn’t fall was the arm around her waist. The shop was packed with people picking up orders for thanksgiving when they finally made it to the counter Daryl wasn’t holding her anymore but he was standing close behind her. “sorry for the wait.” An overwhelmed teen behind the counter said. “how can I help you?” Beth smiled at her. “it’s okay. We need to pick up an order under Greene.”

The girl came from the back room a minute later carrying a medium sized box. “it’s already payed for. I just need to see an id.” Beth showed the girl her id “thank you have a nice day.” “you too. Thank you.” Beth said taking the box. Daryl took it from her and headed out of the shop. 

“that’s everything on the list.” Beth said with a sigh. “we are officially done shopping.” Both of them were worn out. Beth checked her phone seeing that it was noon. Her stomach chose that moment to remind her that she hadn’t eaten yet. “sorry. I skipped breakfast. Would you be opposed to going to the diner for lunch?” “nah.” Daryl said turning at the next light to go to Amy’s diner. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

“hey Beth.” Rosita came over to her table. “I didn’t know you were working today.” Rosita laughed “I think most teens are. Everyone wants to go out of town or get ready for tomorrow so there are a lot of open shifts. What are you doing out of bed before noon?” “grocery shopping.” Unlike the bakery the diner was almost empty. 

“what can I get you guys?” Rosie asked “let me guess. Chicken strips fries and a coke?” Beth smiled “you know me so well rose.” Beth smirked “and for you?” she asked Daryl. “Burger with fries and a coke.” “kay” Rosita took their menus and walked back behind the counter.

“that’s Rosita. she’s one of my friends from school.” Beth explained

\----------------------------------------------

They ate mostly in silence with Beth attempting to make small talk occasionally. The silence wasn’t uncomfortable. It rarely was between the two of them. When they were finishing up Beth got a call from Hershel “hi daddy.” 

“Maggie and Glenn are almost to the house so we should probably head back when you’re finished.” Beth said before heading to the counter to talk to Rosita and pay for their meal. She came back with a travel box for the rest of her lunch.


	10. Chapter 10

“it’s time to get up. It’s time to get up. It’s time to get up in the morning. It’s time to get dressed. It’s time to get dressed. It’s time to get dressed in the morning.” Beth woke to Maggie stroking her hair and singing “it’s time to get out of bed. Wake up you sleepy head. For if you sleep the day away you won’t have any time to play. Soo it’s time to get up. It’s time to get up. It’s time to get up in the morning.” Beth rubbed her eyes. “I’m not five Maggs.” 

Glenn jumped when he heard a squeal from upstairs. “it’s okay son. The girls will be down soon.” Hershel said pouring himself a cup of coffee. Glenn looked nervously at the stairs before getting his own cup. Just before Maggie ran down the stairs covering her head from the storm of stuffed animals raining down on her.

“Beth’s up” she laughed. Glenn looked up to see an adorably sleepy Beth at the top of the stairs in a plaid pj pants and a shirt so large it was falling off one shoulder. Her hair was a mess everywhere and she had a stuffed bear in her right hand ready to throw at her sister.

Glenn chuckled and Beth gave him a glare that couldn’t intimidate Bambi before retreating into her room leaving the half dozen fluffy projectiles abandoned on the floor.

Half an hour latter Beth came down stairs in skinny jeans a pink tank top and grey cardigan. Her bangs were braded back and pulled into her ponytail. “morning daddy.” She said taking the coffee he offered. 

“good morning Bethy. I know you just woke up but would you mind getting Daryl? We’re going to have breakfast soon and I don’t want him to miss out.” “okay.” She said slipping on her boots and grabbing her coffee before heading out to the guest house. 

\-------------------------------

The knocking on his door woke Daryl way before he would have liked given that he had the day off. “The hell do you want?” he asked Beth rolled her eyes and took a drink of her coffee. “Maggie woke me up and daddy says that everyone needs to come to breakfast before we can eat.” 

He stepped back letting her in. She sat on the couch while he went to get dressed not even noticing that he was back before he took her coffee. “hey!” 

He took a drink and dropped down on the couch next to her. “It’s too damn early ta be up girly.” “Ya think I don’t know that. Gimme my coffee.” “So why am I up?” Beth slumped down leaning against Daryl. He tensed but didn’t push her away. “Because on Thanksgiving mama always had us have breakfast together before she kicked us out of the kitchen to go watch the Macy’s day parade.” She passed off the coffee. “We always got pastries from the bakery and coffee. Except when we were little. Then we got cocoa.” He passed back the mug “Sounds nice.” “yeah.” She said with a sigh. “We’re out of coffee.”

\----------------------------------------

“What on earth took you so long Beth? Some of us would like to eat today.” Maggie said opening the box from the bakery. “That’s what you get for waking me up.” Beth sat next to her sister. Soon the other chairs filled up at the little kitchen table.

“Maggie since Beth and Daryl did the shopping why don’t you two set the table?” breakfast was extremely informal and equally cramped. Beth had Glenn pressed to her left and Daryl to her right. It was just small talk over coffee but it was nice.

The guys were kicked out of the kitchen while Maggie and Beth got everything that would take a long time to cook started. Half an hour later Beth came into the Livingroom “Daryl?” “hm?” Beth put a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “Help me in the kitchen?” 

Daryl took one last drink of his coffee and got up “Whatchya need girl?” he followed her into the kitchen as she answered. “The turkey is too heavy I don’t want to drop it.” “With your luck you’d break your foot or end up head first in the oven.” Maggie called from the pantry.

\----------------------------------------  
When the three of them rejoined Hershel and Glenn in the living room Maggie curled up next to Glenn on the love seat. Beth debated sitting between Daryl and her daddy or laying on the floor. It didn’t really matter where she sat because she would just end up stretched out on her stomach on the floor with her feet in the air and her chin resting on her arms she always did. Beth laid down on the carpet not even pretending to be grown up.

The parade was never as interesting to Beth when she wasn’t a kid anymore but she still loved the marching bands. She had always loved music ever since she was a little girl. She would sing random little songs she would make up. Her and her mama had that in common. They were always singing.

Beth still sang just not nearly as much as she did when her mom was alive. But Beth still sang. That was something that was never going to change. Her voice was quieter now more hesitant and her words darker, sadder, colder but they were still her words. Her songs even if no one heard. She was drawn out of her thoughts when one of her mama’s quilts was tossed over her.

Maggie gave Daryl a skeptical look as he sat back down. Hershel just smiled watching his baby girl lightly kick her feet under the quilt and hum along with the band.


	11. Chapter 11

The day after thanksgiving Hershel had the ladder out and as attempting to hang up the Christmas lights. “daddy I don’t think that’s safe.” Beth said. Her and Maggie were watching their dad and holding the ladder still. “daddy quit being stubborn.” Maggie grumbled 

“why don’t you let me and Glenn help.” Hershel got down and looked at his girls “I don’t want you girls up on a ladder.” “why don’t you ask Daryl to help Glenn put up the lights?” Beth suggested.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Daryl and the Chinese kid had just finished up the lights when the girls came out. Maggie went and kissed her boyfriend while Beth went over to Daryl “I made some cocoa. If you want some.” Beth said crossing her arms in front of her. He shrugged and followed the girl into the kitchen.

He didn’t understand how everything that Beth made always tasted so good. After getting her own cup Beth sat down across from Daryl at the kitchen table. “it’s my mama’s recipe.” She said taking a drink. “it’s good.” He mumbled. 

Daryl had never talked much even when he first started working on the farm. Getting him to speak was like pulling teeth. It was still hard to get him to say what he was thinking but it made Beth happy every time she could get Daryl to talk to her. 

“sorry we dragged you into decorating.” He just shrugged. “but it’s going to look really nice when we finish decorating. we’re going to get a tree next week.” She rambled excitedly. “Ya really like Christmas don’t ya?” “doesn’t everyone? Christmas is amazing. It’s all about family and everyone is always happy.” She trailed off “don’t you have any good Christmas memories?”

he rubbed the back of his neck and wouldn’t meet her eyes “didn’t really celebrate holidays.” “what! Like you didn’t celebrate any holiday or just not Christmas?” her doe eyes couldn’t get any bigger. He smirked not even feeling that uncomfortable talking about his family. She was just so sweet that it was hard to get mad at her for asking questions especially because she never really pushed him to answer. 

“didn’t really celebrate any holidays.” Just then Hershel walked in and the conversation died. “daddy, would you like some cocoa?” “sure Bethy.” He said tasseling her hair on his way to his seat. “you boys did a great job with the lights.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday Jimmy came to pick Beth up to go Christmas shopping in Atlanta. “hey Bethy. How was your thanksgiving?” “good.” She smiled “It was really good. Yours?” “overwhelming with too many people but it was still fun.” They listened to pop music until they pulled into the malls parking lot.

“so who’s on your list?” “daddy, Maggie, Glenn, Shown, you, and I got Tara for secret Santa.” She took his hand and started looking for a good store. “I just have my mom, Rosita, you, and Zach.” “So what’s the deal with you and Zach? Are you guys together or are you still with that football player?” “nah we weren’t dating just screwing. And I’m not really sure about Zach I mean we’ve been on a few dates but I’m not sure if its anything serious.” “do you want it to be?” Beth asked “yeah. Bethy why are we going to hot topic?” “I figured that you could find something for Rosita.” Jimmy laughed 

“what do you even get for a girl like Rosita?” Beth pulled a little mermaid skirt off the rack “this?” Jimmy almost fell over laughing. “I don’t think so. Maybe not clothes?” “yeah I’m not even sure what her size is.” Jimmy held up his hands “I don’t want to know. Not for any of you girls. It’s bad enough that you guys stashed tampons in my glove box.” “that was Tara.” Beth said “not that I’m complaining.” Eventually they found a pair of earrings. Silver pentagrams over opal looking stones one with a small chain attaching to an ear cuff. They sent Tara a picture before buying it to make sure that it was something Rosita would like and didn’t already have.

\----------------------------------------------------------

They picked up some Chinese food from the food court and ate by the fountain. “so who do you have left on your list?” Beth asked “just Zach. You?” “daddy and Glenn but I think I’m going to make daddy a blanket.” Jimmy stole a piece of Beth’s orange chicken “he’d probable like that best.” “I have no idea what to get Glenn.” “text Maggie. She should know something her boyfriend will want.”

Beth sent a quick text to her sister and got a reply before they finished lunch. “Maggie says he likes manga. She even gave me a few series that he wants to read but hasn’t started yet.” “off to the book store” Jimmy grabbed her hand and pulled a giggling Beth Greene to the third floor and the book store.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Daryl was at Walmart wasting some time while he waited for Hershel’s order to be ready at the feed shop when he was distracted by a little silver sun charm. It was something he would normally overlook. Small and simple but it had cot the light just right to shine. The speakers were playing jingle bells and he couldn’t help but think of the last time he heard that song. Beth singing along with the radio as she did the dishes. Impulsively he picked up the sun. it seemed like something she would like for Christmas. 

Daryl had never given someone a present for Christmas or any holiday for that matter. In his family Christmas was just another day of the year. There was nothing special about it. His daddy was drunk, his mama didn’t give a damn, there wasn’t enough food, and because it was winter he froze his ass off in the woods trying to ketch his diner and avoid another beating.

That was Christmas for him but the way the girl described it didn’t sound half bad. Every time Beth talked about Christmas her face lit up. She would smile so wide that Daryl often wondered it her face hurt afterwards. That girl loved Christmas and had been trying to get him to like it too.


	12. Chapter 12

The time until Christmas didn’t fly by exactly. For Beth the weeks would seem to have gone by quickly but the days dragged on some feeling like weeks in themselves. On days like that Beth couldn’t remember what she had for breakfast of the quotes she wanted to put in her history paper. The words on the white board made very little sense. It was something that happened some times. Beth didn’t like it but she could deal with it. There really wasn’t anything she could do about it. Her hands felt disconnected a bit like her body lagged just a second from what she wanted it to do. Her vision was a bit fuzzy but it would pass. It always did. Some things just fixed themselves.

By the time Beth was out of her rut and back to normal it was the beginning of Christmas break. Beth spent the first day refusing to get out of bed to do anything besides go to the bathroom and go downstairs to eat. She spent the day in bed watching Netflix and filling out pages of her sketchbook with the view from out her window and images that the songs on her Pandora station brought to mind.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girl hadn’t really been herself the last few weeks. Most people wouldn’t expect Daryl to notice how the girl was feeling and he didn’t. not really. But he always payed attention to his surroundings and made note of any changes. Especially ones as big as not being ambushed and forced into a conversation nearly every day.

Beth slept in later and sense her daddy was usually already off to work when the girl would normally be getting up he didn’t notice. Beth stopped making breakfast. Not that she always did but a few times a week she would throw some eggs or bacon in a pan before getting her coffee. It took him a week to realize that the girl was skipping breakfast altogether. He started setting pop tarts or granola or something next to her bag in the morning so she would at least have something with her if she got hungry. It wasn’t like the girl would starve from skipping breakfast but Daryl knew what it was like to go hungry and it was something he hated to feel even slightly. He didn’t want Beth to know what that felt like. 

When Beth didn’t come out of the house on the first day of her winter break, not even to see her horse Daryl started to worry. It wasn’t much just a slight uneasy feeling in his gut but it was something he wasn’t used to feeling about people. He figured that Hershel would get his youngest out of the house eventually and left it at that.

\-----------------------------------------------

On the second day of winter break Beth made her way to the barn. She was sitting on the door to Aspin’s stall as she sketched him. Her mind wandering to college applications and finals and graduation. She should her head to clear it before those thoughts could make her heart race any faster. She focused on the book in her hands cleaning up the lines and writing around the background. Parts of glass animals songs falling from her lips for a phrase or two. As her concentration went in and out.

Daryl watched Beth from the doorway for a few minutes listening to her soft voice fading in and out like the sound of crickets at night when you’re in the forest and your focus drifts from the crackling of your fire to the wind in the trees and the sound of the crickets’ song.   
\---------------------------------------

“hey cricket. Whatchya doing?” Beth jumped when she heard Daryl walk up to her. “nothin” she said but angled the sketchbook for him to see. “’s good.” He said looking at the hose on the page. Its anatomy was a bit off. The legs were too long and the head and eyes too big but it was good none the less. Aspin was surrounded by words hey seemed almost like song lyrics and with how much she sang he kinda expected that from Beth.


	13. Chapter 13

Christmas came and went with midnight mass and cocoa for breakfast and everyone loving their presents and a hectic wrapping paper fight. It was great. but by Christmas night everyone was asleep except Beth. She lay in her bed looking at the sun charm on her new bracelet. She hadn’t expected a gift from Daryl. Of course she had gotten him something. A knife, one to replace the one he gave her, it was practical and something that he wouldn’t easily be able to turn down. She hadn’t expected any gift let alone one that was so simple and beautiful. Daryl had dropped it on the counter in front of her when they were both refilling their coffee like it was nothing and he probably felt like it really was nothing more than an obligation with Hershel insisting that he spend Christmas with them and that he be included in all aspects of the day. Except for church none of the Greenes ever forced their religious beliefs on others. It didn’t matter why Daryl had given her the gift all that mattered is that he did and it was beautiful and she loved it. Her own personal sun. she imagined that it would shine so bright if it was real even if she couldn’t.  
\---------------------------------------  
Beth had fallen asleep on the living room couch watching project runway and trying to find the motivation she needed to do laundry so she would have a clean pair of jeans to wear the next day. She woke up slightly to her daddy talking in the kitchen about some puppies from work before she was covered with her mama’s quilt and drifted off again.

The next time Beth woke up it was to a wet tong licking its way across her face and energetic little paws scrambling across the quilt that covered her. “Luke get down.” Daryl said was he came into the room. He lifted the puppy up and sat him on the floor gently holding him in place. “stay” he let go of Luke and sat next to Beth. She knew that Daryl had gotten his puppy from the shop and that he had been working on training the little ball of energy but Beth had never fell asleep downstairs when Luke was in the house. It was a nice way to wake up, with an energetic ball of fluff trying to love her to death, but it did make her feel like she needed to wash her face. 

Luke was climbing up the couch to get to them again in seconds. “still working on that one?” Beth asked moving her mamas quilt and picking up the puppy. “still working on everything.” Daryl said “least I got him to go outside not on my floor.” He reached over and scratched behind Luke’s ear.

“what tricks have you guys been working on?” Beth asked standing up and setting Luke at her feet. “basics” Daryl grunted “sit, stay, roll over, fetch, alert.” “alert?” Luke yipped from his place on the rug. Daryl dug in his pocket for the bag of treats and tossed them to Beth. “alert like speak.”

Beth spent the morning alternating between running through tricks with Luke and wrestling with him on the floor while Daryl watched a motocross race. Until Hershel called them in to the kitchen for brunch.

\-------------------------------------------  
The rest of winter break was spent playing with Luke and filling up her sketchbook while Daryl worked in the barn. Daryl ended up being the subject of quite a few pieces. He was so at peace and clam when he was with the animals. Winter break became a clam time to simply relax after Maggie and Glenn went back to Atlanta. Beth really needed the time to recover before school started again. Her teachers were pushing them to get great grades to raise their GPAs and prepare for college. 

 

When school started up again the next Monday Beth was excited to see her friends and start on her next are project and her poetry compilation for her English class. She made coffee and fried up some bacon to make into sandwiches before she grabbed her box of raisins that was next to it before going out to meet jimmy for school.


	14. Chapter 14

Beth sat in the special ed class at her school after classes has ended for the day and looked at math book. Sometimes the numbers just clicked. It was something she understood a repetitive pattern that was fun and even could become soothing. Other times she may as well have been trying to read another language. She felt kind of like those cartoons where people are reading books upside down and don’t realize it. She was hoping that if she looked at the examples long enough that she would understand. That the book would just flip right side up and it would all be clear but she wasn’t really that lucky. Ms. Hearn one of the tops teachers spent an hour working through the problems with Beth as she pulled at her hair and spun in her computer chair. By five the teachers had all left and Beth was packing up her work. She dropped her math homework in the late work bin by the door before leaving the classroom.

Beth walked the few blocks to the McDonalds and ordered some fries. She sat at a table in the back and worked on her poetry assignment. The assignment was to create a collection of fifty poems by the end of the year that described who you were. Some of them were supposed to be shared with the class to show that you were making progress and to let the other students work motivate you. Beth didn’t thing that it was really working because the one poem that she remembered from class was   
“I’m so high. im so fly. I aint never gunna die.”

Beth sighed and looked down at her note book at what she had written in class when she was avoiding catching the teachers eye and being made to present. 

 

hell is not fire and the screams of tortured souls   
it is cold and silent as the grave   
hell is not where you go when you’ve lived your life and wish to rest   
it is the times in your life when you are at your worst and need your best

 

she read through it a few times before deciding that she didn’t need to add anything else. Her teacher may argue that the poem didn’t show the world who she was but the fear and pain she flet during a test said more about who she really was then Kevin’s “I’m so high. I’m so fly.” Mess even if the boy did spend most of his high school career high as a fucking kite. 

Beth liked poetry. It was music and art. When she read a work, she could usually relate and when she really connected with a poem she could hear the soft toon of a piano or guitar that would accompany it. She could tell what tone the poem would be sang in and the colors that it would be if it was a painting. She could sketch the feel of the words. Poems were English so they were sometimes difficult and depressing and anxiety inducing but unlike the other subjects covered in English class poetry wasn’t just English. It was art and art was something that Beth could do. It was something that she could shine at. 

\---------------------------------------------  
Daryl watched as Luke dragged a stick twice his size across the yard. The dog was always biting off more then he could chew but he looked so proud of himself dragging that stick. Daryl had complained when Beth had pushed him into taking the runt but the truth was that Daryl had always wanted a dog growing up. 

He had wanted someone to play with and teach tricks to. He wanted someone to keep him company in the woods when he was hiding or hunting for his next meal. He wanted someone to cuddle with and keep him warm in winter when he got locked out or when his bedroom window was smashed and he spent the nights shivering instead of sleeping. He wanted to feel safe and protected from his dad. He had dreamed of a best friend who would protect him and never leave his side. But that was a childish dream. There wasn’t enough food to go around without another mouth to feed and the cold and the pain wasn’t something that he would have wished on another creature. Growing up his life wasn’t fit for a dog. It wasn’t fit for a boy either but there was no point in two of them suffering instead of one.

Daryl liked having Luke. He wasn’t a great guard dog or anything but he liked the energetic little fluff ball. He liked having something to take care of. Something that relied on him that he could take care of and protect. He liked how Luke was so trusting and sweet, how he could make Daryl smile and how he made Beth smile on her bad days.

Luck dropped his stick at Daryl’s feet and ran off to ambush Beth as she came to call them to dinner. this wasn’t the life that Daryl ever expected to have. He never expected to get out of the hell he grew up in alive and when he did he was only trading one hell for another when he was sent to prison. The farm had become his safe haven. At first it was just the only place that he could get a job. A place with an overly optimistic and peppy teenager and a kind old man that put Daryl on edge. Now that farm was home. Well it was probably like a home. He’d never really had one so he could only guess and the Greenes well he still wasn’t sure what he thought of them but they didn’t make him feel like he needed to keep his guard up all the time. 

\---------------------------------------

 

When Beth got her acceptance letter to her art school in Atlanta she wouldn’t open the letter herself. She just held it in a tight grip as she swayed between hoping for the best and wanting to open it and feeling like there was no way she would have ever been excepted into college let alone her top choice.

The scream Daryl heard around six was enough to let him know that Beth finally worked up enough curage to open her letter. Sometime it only took a second. He saw her run past his window up to the main house. Probably to tell her daddy the good news.

\-----------------------

 

With her acceptance letter school was slightly less stressful. Well it was as stressful as it always was. Now she just had one less extra thing to stress about. Beth did her school work and hung out with her friends. She spent a few Friday nights babysitting carl and Judith and spent time with her daddy both at home and in the shop. Before she knew it her last day of high school had come and gone with her friends crying and hugging and promising to stay close. Beth spent the day feeling disconnected. It was almost like a dream but she knew it wasn’t. it was like when Maggie and then Shaun moved away. You spend so much time near people and even if you don’t really talk to them or you don’t get to know them that well when you inhabit the same space for years they become a major part of your life whether you like it or not. So no longer seeing them nearly daily is going to take some adjusting. 

\------------------------------

Beth dawned her cap and gown which she was convinced were made to look bad on everyone. Probable so that the graduates wouldn’t get to cocky. Beth tried to make up for it by decorating her cap. It had little silver dragonflies and bumble bees inside of patterns of little gems. It meant a lot to her even if no one else understood the reference. ‘I’ve got my wings now watch me fly. No matter what I can still shine.’ She laughed fly may have been a bit of an overstatement. She just hoped that she didn’t fall on stage.

Her heart was racing by the time they made it to the school and Beth had to separate from her family. She went to the school gym with the rest of the seniors and they went to the football field. Beth had already been to two graduations at the school and she had wondered each time what her siblings felt like when they went into the school alone. 

Now she knew. If they felt anything like Beth did, they felt sick. She felt her face flush with heat and her head swim. She felt tears in her eyes from sadness and from fear. Her hands shook as she adjusted her cap and she prayed that she didn’t make a fool of herself.   
\------------------------------  
The football stands could hold nearly the full town which was good because almost everyone showed up to see the graduation. In a town like this everyone knew everyone so everyone came to celebrate the seniors achievements. 

Daryl never expected to go to a graduation. Especially not the graduation of a girl he’d known less than a year but Beth had worked her ass off for that diploma. She had spent more time and effort being able to walk across that stage proud of her accomplishments then he had ever seen anyone work for something in his life. He wouldn’t make her feel like this was unimportant by brushing it off.

For most people a high school graduation was the minimum. It was expected but most people didn’t know what it was like to work your ass off for something and still not be good enough so anyone who said that this day wasn’t a big deal could go to hell.  
\--------------------

The entire time Beth was thinking a mix of ‘please don’t fall, please don’t fall, please don’t fall’ and ‘what was the cue for the next part again?’ and ‘god I look stupid. We all look stupid so it’s okay’ and her favorite a random little spark that would shine through the rest. ‘I’m done. I made it’ she smiled as she walked across the stage and took her diploma. Nearly tripped on the steps going off the stage but cot herself. 

She threw her cap with the others and finally finally felt the burden of high school falling away. She did it and no matter how college when no one could take this moment away from her.


End file.
